Bella's Garden
by wishiwerebella
Summary: When Bella needs help controlling the overgrown landscaping around Charlie's house, she hires some help. Edward Cullen arrives to give her just what she needed.


This fic is dedicated to two lovely ladies who I love very much, Tracy and Michelle. After this, they will probably NEVER again make the joke, "You should write a fic about that!" in reference to a funny conversation. This is supposed to be fluffy, lemony fun. It is unedited and unbeta'd, so all the bad writing is my fault. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bella had been trying for weeks to tame the overgrown, out of control scenery around Charlie's house. She had been itching to add some color to the landscape surrounding the dreary bachelor pad Swan house, but was having a much harder time of it than she thought she would. Living in Phoenix certainly hadn't helped to give Bella a green thumb. Despite the fact that everything around her seemed to be thriving to the point of overtaking the yard at times, she couldn't seem to get a flowerbed of color to last for more than a week.<p>

In contrast, she'd been wholly unsuccessful in taming the existing plant life at all. It felt as though the moss covered trees of the forest moved closer each night, making the expanse of yard between the house and the woods shrink with each passing day. Rose bushes planted haphazardly around the yard in what Bella expected was a bachelor's attempt at improving it grew wildly out of control and the shrubs that framed the front door were overgrown no matter how many time she'd taken the pruning sheers to them.

All of this led Bella to search the little cork board in the front of the grocery store for the number of a local gardner. Bella's eye caught on a detailed, hand drawn add in full color; nothing like the usual scraps of paper and xeroxed flyers stuck up all around it. "Eden Gardeners: Let our miracle gardeners create your paradise!" She was definitely going to need some help if she ever wanted to successfully scratch this itch. She'd set up an appointment to meet him on Saturday morning, her usual gardening time while Charlie was working the weekend shift. After making a fresh pot of coffee and pouring herself a giant mug, she grabbed one of the last danishes from a box Charlie'd brought home two days ago and sat outside on the stoop waiting for the "miracle man" to appear.

When the shiny, silver Volvo pulled up in front of her house, Bella's first thought was there had been a mistake. Everyone at school talked about the Cullen family like they were untouchable, exalted gods who didn't fein to lower themselves by interacting with the lowly commoners of Forks, Washington. Yet here was Edward Cullen, dressed in blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt and looking like sex on legs stepping out of his car in front of her house. Bella was turned on just watching him walk up the path to her door.

"That bush surrounding your entrance is in desperate need of a trim."

"Excuse me?" Bella realized suddenly she'd allowed her mind to wander, picturing Edward shirtless and digging in her backyard.

"Your bushes," he stated flatly. "When was the last time you took the time to landscape yourself?"

Bella shook her head to clear the fuzz that seemed to be gathering there. She wasn't entirely sure she was hearing him right.

"I've been trying to control this landscaping for weeks!" she growled, frustrated in more ways than one now. "That's why I called you."

Edward smirked. "Well, you definitely need me." Bella was absolutely certain he was right about that. "Why don't you guide me through your ideas and I'll tell you how we can make all your dreams come true," he said with a smile that made Bella's stomach clench.

Bella left her coffee mug on the steps and led Edward around the house to the backyard. Bella blushed repeatedly throughout her explanation of what she's envisioned. Edward's gaze never left her face, watching her intently as she pointed out all the places she needed his help with. After about ten minutes she was confident Edward would be able to help her complete her vision. They agreed to start on the bulk of the project next weekend. For today, Edward offered to clean up the shrubs.

"Do you want any kind of design cut into your bush?"

Was this guy nuts? What did he think she wanted, a giant arrow pointing to her entrance? Maybe a nice lightning bolt? No. Decorative pruning was out. "No, just clean them up so I'll stop snagging my jacket on the branches when I go in and out."

Bella grabbed her coffee mug off the step and went inside while Edward started to work. She watched him from the window as he moved, his shirt riding up when he stretched to reach the top of the shrubs, revealing a delicious slice of skin Bella ached to touch. When he was done he simply got back in his car and left without a word. Bella found herself looking forward to next weekend more than she probably should.

Bella woke up extra early the next Saturday despite her internal monologue telling her that the subtext she'd imagined in their conversations the week before was just that- her imagination. Still, watching Edward walk up the path to knock on her door made her heart skip a beat. Bella raced down the stairs to answer the door.

"I have Blue Bells for you Bella."

Why did the first words out of this man's mouth always confound her? "What?"

"I plan to be plowing in your bed before the afternoon." Bella just couldn't wrap her mind around this conversation. She stood there speechless, her mouth slightly open. "Your flower bed? The Blue Bells will be the perfect accent color. We just have to plough the land first to prep it for planting," Edward explained.

"Yeah, great," Bella managed. "Just let me grab my jacket." Bella closed the front door and leaned against it, taking a minute to regain her composure. Why did her brain turn to mush every time this guy spoke? She lifted her jacket off the hook and zipped it all the way up, telling herself her nipples were hard because it was cold out and for no other reason.

Edward and Bella spent the day pruning and digging and plowing and planting. Bella mostly directed while Edward did as he was told, but they were both exhausted by the afternoon. They were kneeling next to each other, placing the last few flowers in the flower bed while her mind drifted off as it had been all day when Edward asked her a question that made her forget how tired she was.

"Do you want to come?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Had she missed the first part of that question?

"I was planning on having lunch at the dinner. Do you want to come?" He repeated himself.

Bella couldn't hide the smile on her face as his question rolled around in her brain. Yes, she did. On so many levels. But she thought better of it. "I was just gonna make grilled cheese and soup," she answered lamely, already backing away from Edward towards the house.

"That sounds lovely. Mind if I join you?" It was one of those Forks days where it never really rained, but the air was misty and water seemed to permeate everything. Edward's shirt was clinging to his form by now in all the right ways.

Bella licked her lips. "Please." It was a plea for so much more and she knew it. They both entered the house through the back, leaving their muddy shoes by the door. "Why don't you go clean up and I'll start cooking," Bella offered. "Bathroom's at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks."

Bella watched, biting her lip, as Edward climbed the stairs two at a time. She shook her head to clear the dirty thoughts gathering there and started buttering the bread for grilled cheese sandwiches. By the time Edward came back down, she had plated the first two sandwiches for him and warmed some tomato soup in a mug which she placed on the kitchen table.

"I'm just going to go freshen up before I eat. Go ahead and start without me," Bella said.

"I don't mind starting without you, but I'd like to wait to finish with you, Bella."

She smiled at him, trying yet again to decide if she'd heard him right. Upstairs she decided a quick shower would help to clear her head. Standing under the warm water, Bella felt some of the tension from working in the garden all morning leave her aching muscles. There was another tension in her body though that Bella knew water alone couldn't relieve. Bella let her hands roam across her body as she imagined she'd like Edward's too. Deciding she had to do something to relieve this tension as well, she rubbed herself hard and fast, just wanting to break the tension quickly so she could return to her guest downstairs. As she came she barely repressed calling out his name. She quickly washed her hair and body before turning off the now luke-warm spray. Wrapping her biggest, fluffiest towel around her, Bella opened the bathroom door go back to her room to dress. As she stepped out she ran smack into a warm, hard body.

"Oh! Edward. Did you need something?" Bella couldn't help the coquettish tone of her voice.

"I just wanted to be sure you were coming." Bella blinked twice. "The soup is getting cold."

"Oh, um... I'll just be another minute. I'm naked." Bella mentally chastised herself for stating the obvious.

"Bella..." For the first time since she'd started talking with Edward Cullen just one week ago, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Bella had no words to offer to fill the silence either. The tension between them was palpable, like electric sparks flying in the air.

Before she could even register what had happened, Edward swept her legs out from under her, lifting her as if she weighed nothing and depositing her on her bed. His lips crashed against hers in a kiss that made her melt beneath him as she whimpered his name. She wrapped her tiny hands around his neck and laced her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as their kissing continued. Bella felt Edward's fingers tug at the lose folds of her towel, pulling it away from her body. Bella, in kind, tugged at the hem of his still slightly damp shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it away.

Their hands explored each other's bodies frantically. Both wanted to take their time and touch every inch of the other; neither wanted to waste time either. Edward's kisses travelled down Bella's neck to her collarbone and then lower until he had one hard, tight nipple sucked between his lips. Bella moaned loudly, arching her back off the bed. Neither of them had spoken and except for the sound of lips meeting flesh, this was the first utterance between the two of them. Edward smiled at her, and then bent to take the other breast into his mouth, eliciting the same reaction.

Bella's fingers made quick work of undoing Edward's pants and he quickly pulled them from his body for her along with his boxers. This Greek god of a man, all chiseled abs and strong, toned arms and legs stood before her. The sight of him was enough to make her whimper yet again. At the sound, Edward was on top of her in a flash devouring her mouth with his and letting his hands touch every inch of her creamy white skin he could reach. Edward thrust into her in one smooth motion causing them both to simultaneously cry out in pleasure. Bella's nails scratched across Edward's back leaving light read trails as he set a steady rhythm to the sound of her stilted breaths. Edward was thankful he could already feel Bella getting closer to her orgasm because he was embarrassingly close as well already. The delicious heat of being inside her after a cold, wet day of admiring her body from afar as they worked together had left him unable to maintain his usual stamina.

Edward snaked his hand between their bodies and began rubbing Bella's clit. The added sensation sent her tumbling over the edge, calling out Edward's name and several profanities. The feel of Bella climaxing around him left Edward unable to hold back anymore as he came hard, panting into Bella's neck. Edward held her for a minute more, letting them both come down slowly from their orgasmic high before rolling off the bed. He put his pants and shirt back on before Bella had even regained enough clarity of mind to cover herself with the towel she'd been previously wrapped in.

Edward walked over to Bella, still sitting on the bed wrapped only in a towel and slightly in a daze, and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'll come back in two weeks to trim that bush for you."

Bella listened as Edward walked down the stairs and out the door, again not entirely certain he was still talking about the bushes outside and unsure what she hoped he was referring to.

* * *

><p>This is fiction. In real life, they should have used a condom and probably should have been better acquainted before fucking. But this is fic, so we don't have to deal with all that pain in the ass stuff like birth control and getting to know each other. :) 3's<p> 


End file.
